Meeting For the First Time: How Haruka and Michiru Met
by oceantamer2
Summary: Haruka is new to the school, she feels right at home, but when she is forced home by the Christmas holidays she faces her family which she has been running from. Meanwhile Michiru's father is in trouble and Michiru is facing life alone with her critical mother (or is she?)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Theses are not my characters and I am not sticking to the story of how the two women really met.

**Meeting for the First Time**

Chapter 1: Don't want to Leave

Haruka woke early and dressed, she had packed her car the night before, she looked across the room at the girl who she was rooming with, she really didn't want to leave, holidays were the worst part of the school year and this was the longest break ever. Haruka was a strange girl; while all the others were looking forward to break she had been wishing it to never come. She walked out of her room and moved to go for her run, she had one more exam before she left to return to the hell whole she called home. It was raining, but she really didn't mind, the weather was just a reflection of her mood and like the sky she had no hopes of it getting better. All too soon she realized she had to return to the hall. When she returned she showered and dressed, her roommate was already awake and dressing as well. She smiled at her roommate, it was to early for words, grabbing her bag she left to sit her exam.  
As the exam finished Haruka's mood did not let up, she realized that her last excuse to stay at school was gone and later that night she would be seeing her parents. As she walked past the other girls on the hall she said her goodbyes, only two people left to talk to, Michiru and her roommate. Michiru came out of her room, she had just finished her last exams as well. The tall blonde smiled as she saw the girl she wanted to talk to. Haruka handed her a note as Michiru did the same.  
"Drive safely, promise me and call you when you get there." Haruka nodded, her smile fading. "Promise me you'll drive safely?"  
"Michiru I don't want to go home." Michiru looked at the tall blonde and brushed her hair out of her face. "You don't know what it's like for me there." Michiru smiled as she brushed the blonde's tears out of her eyes.  
"You'll be fine, besides if you stay here there will be no one here, everyone is going home, even me." Haruka frowned.  
"I know, but you know I could just stay here two more days till they close the halls."  
"Then you will be in holiday traffic, you need to get a head start, it's a long drive." Haruka heard a door shut behind her and turned to look at her roommate.  
"Are you leaving?"  
"She's trying to stay." Haruka shot Michiru a dirty look and turned back to look at her roommate.  
"Haruka, you need to get a start on the traffic, and a snow storm is brewing between your home and here, you know the drive is long." Haruka shrugged.  
"I can make it in three hours, it's not that long." Michiru looked at Haruka and her roommate.  
"Get going, I don't want you to drive after dark." Haruka nodded and hugged both the girls once more before picking up her bag and turning to leave.  
"See ya'll in four weeks."  
"Drive safely, and call us when you get there." Haruka waved.

Haruka drove tears running down her face, but regained her composure before she pulled up in the driveway. She stepped out of the car and looked up at it, seven months had not changed the chilling cold that surrounded this place. She had left after finishing her first year of high school to travel all over Europe and then went strait to her new school having her things shipped to her, it was good she had been able to avoid her parents this long, but all good things must come to an end. Haruka took a deep breath as she walked up to the door and opened it. Her mother was coming down the stairs as she took off her jacket and hung it up.  
"Haruka, so good to see you, you are looking well, how is the new school?" Haruka rolled her eyes on the inside and went to hug her mother.  
"Mother, the new school is wonderful how are you? Did you miss me?" Haruka was about to puke at the thought of what her friends would say if they only knew.  
"Of course I missed you, my oldest daughter, I've missed you so much." Haruka smiled, it was a good sign that her mother was in a good mood. "Come on now, you must be hungry, I've had the waiters keep dinner for you." Haruka nodded as she followed her mother into the dinning room.  
"Where is father?" Haruka asked guessing that she already knew.  
"He is upstairs in the entertainment center, I'll call him down." Haruka nodded, now the fun began. Haruka looked down at her plate that their waiter had just brought out, she started eating knowing she wouldn't finish her full meal. The sounds of her father's tall and towering figure coming down the stairs echoed through the house. Haruka took a deep breath as she heard her mother meet him in the hall and his voice pound with rage.  
"There he is," Haruka thought as she finished what she could and walked out. "Hello father," The tall balding blonde man stopped what he was doing and moved to bring his daughter into his tight embrace.  
"How is school?"  
"Good,"  
"Your running time? You look like you have gained weight."  
"Improving, I dropped thirty seconds in the past four months and actually I have lost about sixteen pounds."  
"Good, keep going and you'll be sprinting that 100 meters in three seconds soon." Haruka gave a half smile, sports that's all she talked about with her father, her running.  
"I'm going up to shower and change, if you would excuse me please." Her father smiled.  
"Of course, we'll talk after you clean up." Haruka's father kissed her on the head and let her go. Haruka went out to see that the hired help was bringing in her stuff and as she entered the shower she could hear her parents in the entertainment room. Her siblings no doubt were already asleep, she had made a few stops to prolong the time away from home.

As she stepped out she could hear screaming coming from the entertainment room.  
"I'm not strong enough for this," Haruka dried off and quickly changed into her shorts and t-shirt dialing Michiru's number. "Michiru, I can't do this."  
"What's wrong? Haruka?" Michiru could hear yelling in the background. "Where are you?"  
"Yea, it's me, my parents; they can't even wait for me to be home for a full hour."  
"Haruka, it's okay, hush." Michiru could hear the tears pouring down her friends face, this was not like the tough blonde she knew, but Haruka had told her of her parents. "Calm down, breath, it's not you fault." Michiru heard Haruka sob into the phone. "Sweetie, it's okay, it'll all be over soon."  
"Michiru I can't do this, I'm not strong enough for this, just let me run away."  
"No, besides there will be no one here once you arrive, calm down. Just think I'll see you in one week and we'll have the whole day together. Shh…it's okay, I'm here for you." Haruka listened to Michiru as she tired to calm down, she heard the yelling stop. "Are you alright?" Haruka nodded and then muttered and audio able yes. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Haruka nodded as she hung up." She finished changing and seeing that her parents were in bed sneaked down stairs for something to drink, when she returned she saw that a light was on in her sister's room. Haruka smiled as she peaked through the cracked door and saw her sister up playing with dolls in her room.  
"You are suppose to be asleep."  
"Haruka!" The little girl bounced from where she was and wrapped herself around her bigger sister's leg.  
"Hey there munchkin," Haruka picked up the small girl and brought her into her warm embrace. "What are you doing still up?"  
"Mommy and Daddy were talking loud again and I woke up." Haruka looked at her six year old sister and smiled as she kissed the small girls forehead.  
"It's okay, they are in bed now, you can go to sleep now." The little girl shook her head. "You want to come and sleep with me?" The little girl nodded happily as Haruka walked over and picked up Kakra's blanket and then turning off her light walked towards her room. She passed her brother's room and looked in, she smiled as she saw he was asleep. Haruka carried her baby sister to her room and laid her on her bed and then went to her bathroom where she washed her face and pulled the note out of her pocket before crawling into bed with her sister who snuggled up close to her falling asleep almost right away. Haruka opened the note and smiled as she read; '_Never allow anyone to speak down to you, you are special.'_ Her heart swirled, as she could make out the letters that had been erased: '_to me_.' Haruka laid in her bed for a while looking up at the ceiling thinking, she had been free, she had known freedom and she had really enjoyed it, but now she was home, back home where her nightmares came true. Haruka closed her eyes as she felt tears filling her eyes, she laid there quietly as she cried herself to sleep.

Haruka woke up late the next morning, her mother no doubt had come in already to wake Kakra so that she would not disturb her. Haruka moved out of bed and walked into her bathroom where she pulled on her running shorts and shoes. Haruka moved out of the house quickly as she started her run. She felt the wind in her face as she released all her tension from the night before, she was in her own little world and didn't really hear her brother calling her.  
"Haruka, you're back!" Haruka shook her head as she looked up. Her brother was running at her heading back from his morning run. She smiled as she stopped and let brother run to her. He threw his arms around her neck and brought her in tight. "Welcome back, it's good to see you." Haruka smiled.  
"Same to you, it's nice to see you," Her brother smiled.  
"When did you get back last night?" Sango asked.  
"Late, I had a few stops I had to make." Sango nodded.  
"Hey, I'll talk to you later, I have to finish my run." Haruka nodded as she hugged him again, "It's so good to have you back sister."  
"I wish I could say it's good to be back." Haruka's brother nodded knowing what she meant.

Sango and Haruka sat out on the porch talking after breakfast, their mother was out of the house with Karaka and their father at work. Sango smiled as he looked across at his older sister, Haruka looked at him and raised her eyebrow.  
"What are you smiling about?"  
"Oh nothing," he paused, Sango had always been close to his sister, he was the only one in their family that Haruka had confessed her secret to. "Sister can I ask another question?"  
"Sure," Haruka knew what question her brother was going to ask and she had been dying to tell someone about it.  
"Have you met any girls?" Haruka grinned as her smiled broadened and she blushed slightly. "I'll take that as a yes." Haruka nodded. "Well tell me about her." Haruka just grinned.  
"She is beautiful, small, long aqua hair that curls and they bounce as she walks. She has a great heart and really understands me." Her brother grinned laughing. "She's supposed to come down with her family some time over her break, I really want you to meet her. Actually, I invited her to join us at the park when we go."  
"What's her name?" He grinned seeing the excitement on his sister's face.  
"Michiru."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Michiru smiled as she hung up the phone and turned to look at her limo which was waiting for her, already loaded by the servants, it was her turn to return home. She walked over and entered through the door that was being held open. A tear came from her eyes as they drove away from the place where she had been free. Her phone rang,  
"Hello Mother," she paused listening to the voice on the other side. "Yes mother, we just left." She waited to hear her mother's voice on the other side. "Oh no, what happened?" Michiru was listening intently. "Yes, go ahead down there, I will alert the driver to change our course. I will meet you down there." Her mother's voice was that of panic on the other end. "Alright mother, yes, take care, good night." Michiru hung up the phone, perhaps she would be seeing her new interest sooner than planed. Her mother was heading south immediately because her Father had just had a heart attack and was in the hospital under going surgery. Michiru gripped the phone, she had never been close to her father so she did not have feelings either way for him, however she did not wish him dead, she decided she would not tell Haruka she was in town until morning, until she knew more on her father's condition. Michiru rolled down the window that separated her from the driver. "Change course please Thomas, we are heading to the vacation home."  
"As you wish mistress." They changed course, noticing that Michiru had not rolled the window back up he engaged the young girl in conversation. He had after all known her for a long time "Did you have a good school year? Are you enjoying school?"  
"Oh yes Thomas, it is wonderful, I am having such a great time." Michiru beamed as she thought hard about the semester passed. She was very much in love with the life she was living at school and all her new friends. She thought intently on one in particular.  
"Any love interest so far?" Michiru didn't respond right away reflecting on her interest.  
"There is, but we are just friends right now, I am afraid he would not return my feelings, if I told him I was interested. He is very different from anyone I have ever met."  
"I see, well there is no rush for love, you have three in a half years still of education. However if he truly gets to know you, he would be mad not to return your love." Thomas smiled, he knew Michiru could not have these types of conversations at home, but here, with him they were open.  
"Thank you, Thomas, you are a true comfort." Michiru looked out the window, she could see the snow falling on the trees now. "I think I am going to take a nap now, it has been a hard week of exams."  
"Yes my lady," Michiru rolled up the window dividing the car and moved to stretch out in the limo that was driving her closer to the one she had been thinking about all night.

Michiru and Thomas arrived late that night at the vacation home, there was a lit on in the entrance hall as Michiru made her way inside. A servant quickly made her way forward to take the beautiful young woman's coat and hang it in the entrance hall. Michiru looked around the large house, she had just gotten off the phone with her mother who sounded like a nervous wreck, her father had been admitted to the ICU and the doctors were already talking about more surgery. She had offered to come to the hospital, however her mother urged her to go home and rest. Michiru made her way up the stairs and to her room, she opened her window to let in the fresh cold air, then made her way to the bathroom for a shower. She was exhausted and thankful that her mother had sent her home, the last thing she really wanted to do was go sit at the hospital. She finished her shower and dressed for bed, but before throwing her clothes into the laundry hamper she pulled out a small piece of paper which Haruka had slipped her earlier. It read: let no one tell you you are worthless, you are worth more than any man could ever price. You are a prize! Michiru smiled, Haruka had quickly become her best friend and knew her greatest struggle. She looked closely at the note and could make out where a word had been erased. Michiru's heart flew where Haruka had printed you are a prize there were indentations that suggested originally it was written You are my prize. Michiru laid back in bed and tucked the note away in her side table drawer, then pulled the covers over her head and was off to sleep.

The sun was pouring in her window and most of the snow from the night before had started melting before Michiru dragged herself out of bed. She brushed her teeth, her hair and dressed before descending the stairs. She turned to enter the dining room before she caught sight of anyone. A lady in waiting had come bustling off towards entrance hall, Michiru turned from the table and followed as she heard the door open and someone speaking. She smiled only on the outside as she saw her mother knocking the snow off her shoes, her mother looked up at her, and her face said it all.  
"I'm sorry baby girl, your father," Michiru rushed forward to hold her mother, "He didn't make it." Michiru heard her mother sob into her shoulder. Michiru felt a small lump in her throat, but the idea that greeted her was not that of her father's death, but the fact that this was the first time in her memory that her mother had ever hugged her like this and for so long. The two women broke apart and Michiru's mother dabbed at her eyes, "I came home to tell you, his sister is on her way up, we will be busy most of the week with funeral arrangements. I am so sorry, this was not what I envisioned your Christmas holiday to be." Michiru shook her head.  
"Mother, nothing like this can be planned, don't worry we will make it through this, but you can't sacrifice your health. In fact, while you are waiting for Aunt Ellen, why don't you go lay down, I'll have the maid bring you up a cup of tea, and I will play you a song." Her mother agreed, she was in deed tired and her head felt as if it would explode. Michiru walked her mother up the stairs and steered her into the bedroom, helping her into bed. Michiru opened the window to let in the fresh air, before she left to alert the maid that her mother needed some calming tea and she herself went looking for her violin. Finding it in her room she walked back to her mother's room. She gently lifted the beautiful instrument to her shoulder and started playing. She lost herself and the grief she was feeling in the notes, pouring her heart into the music not only for herself, but for her mother's sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Haruka stopped what she was doing, to look up and around at her surroundings. Sango looked at his older sister who was supposed to be helping him shovel the snow from the drive way. They had servants that could be outside doing this, but their father found it to be character building, so he had sent his only son to shovel, Haruka had pity on him and offered to help. He bent over and formed a ball of snow in his hand, then taking aim at his sister who was still not paying him any mind hit her in the back of the shoulders. She turned and looked at him,  
"What was that for?"  
"You, you said you would help me, but instead you are standing there staring off into space."  
"You mean you don't hear that music?" Sango looked around and grew quieter.  
"I think I hear something," Haruka held up her hand listening intently. "Yes, that is a violin, I believe, what a mournful tune." He listened carefully watching his sister fall in love with the music.  
"I have heard this played before, but it couldn't be." Haruka listened carefully, and then before Sango knew what was happening Haruka has dropped her shovel and headed for the house. She tore her shoes off at the door as she ran upstair and into the music room, no one was home, everyone was still out so she could do as she pleased. Haruka sat down at the piano and listening carefully picked up the tune and keys that were being played from how far away she did not know.

Michiru smiled as she heard a piano from a long way off join in on her song, where the music was coming from she had no idea, however she could tell the player was in harmony with her. As she finished her song, she noticed that her mother was sound asleep. Michiru left the room quietly, she put her violin away and walked downstairs, it was nearly lunch time and she still had not eaten a thing. Picking up her phone she placed it in her pocket and went down stairs, no doubt her Aunt, another one of her critics, would be here soon. She was her father's last remaining relative and was a great business woman who nothing was ever good enough for. Michiru sighed as she entered the kitchen and started making herself a sandwich. The cook stared at her, never before had someone of her household entered the kitchen. She finished and turned, it was then when she turned and realized she was being watched.  
"I am so sorry, I should have asked before entering." The cook shook his head,  
"No my lady, it is alright this is your place." The cook looked taken aback, Michiru nodded and left to eat her sandwich. She finished and set the plate down, she wanted to clear her head and sort through her emotions, before her Aunt arrived. Michiru grabbed her jacket and pulled on her boots before setting out for a walk.

Haruka finished playing on the piano as the last note of the violin sounded. She turned to see her brother watching her, he was smiling.  
"You use to hate playing the piano, when did you start playing like this? It was incredible." Haruka blushed.  
"Well, the girl I was telling you about is a double threat, she is a musician and an artist, she plays the violin, so I have been accompanying her on the piano so she can practice." Sango grinned at his sister. "Stop looking at me like that! Come on, let's go finish the driveway, before father comes home." Sango nodded as his sister stood up to join him back outside. The two stood shoveling snow in the driveway, while secretly building up some encampment banks for a war, however they also realized that most of what was in the driveway was ice at this point. Haruka leaned on the shovel as she made it to the end of the driveway first, as she looked up her heart skipped a beat. A beautiful aqua haired girl was turning the corner of her street on the sidewalk. Haruka was caught off guard again by her younger brother, Sango had finished and ducked behind his embankment after tossing a solid snowball into his sister's shoulder. Haruka turned to look at him and then back, the young girl had stopped and was holding her phone, she turned and headed back the way she had come. Haruka dropped her shovel and took off, it couldn't be a coincidence, not with the violin music and the same color hair. She rounded the corner and spotted her, she cried out, recognizing her friend.  
"Michiru!" The smaller aqua haired girl turned, she dissolved into tears at he sight of her best friend and the woman she secretly loved. "Michiru," Haruka ran forward to catch the girl. "What's wrong? What has happened? What are you doing here now?"  
"My father passed away last night, Thomas and I drove half the night to get here." Haruka held her tight, resting her head on her chest.  
"Oh my word, Michiru, you should have called?" Michiru shook her head, as she sobbed deep into her friends chest.  
"It was late last night when plans changed, and just a few hours ago that I found out he had passed. When I heard the piano, I knew you were near, but I have to head home, I don't know how far I have walked and now my Aunt has just arrived." Michiru looked around lost, she had been walking around for over an hour and was looking a little lost.  
"Come on, my house is down this way. I can drive you home." Michiru nodded and allowed Haruka to guide her to the car. "You honestly have no idea where you are right now do you?" Michiru shook her head. The two girls walked down the street and when they made it to Haruka's house she opened the door to the entrance hall.  
"Sango!" She called to her brother, she heard him call back.  
"I'm getting in the shower, what do you want?"  
"I'm going out, I don't know how long I will be gone for."  
"Okay, whatever you say!" Haruka picked up her keys from the bowl in which she had left them, then guided Michiru out the side door that led to the garage and to her car. She opened the door to her car to let Michiru in and then ran around herself to get in. The two pulled out, Michiru continued looking down until Haruka stopped at the end of the driveway.  
"I, uh, need an address." Michiru nodded as she looked up and took from Haruka the gps. She typed in the address of where she needed to go and handed it back to her. "Michiru, I am so sorry about your father." Haruka reached over to touch Michiru's hand gently, but Michiru jumped away. Haruka's heart dropped, "I'm sorry, I just meant to comfort you." She was kicking herself inside, she may have just blown her chance with the most beautiful woman she had ever met.  
"No," Michiru was kicking herself on the inside, she had drawn away because the temptation of touch had been so overwhelming. "I'm sorry." She drew up the courage and reached over to touch Haruka's hand, allowing Haruka to hold it. "Thank you, for your comfort." Haruka nodded and let go of Michiru's grip so she could shift into gear and enter the street. She drove Michiru home in silence, her heart rejoicing to be with her best friend, but breaking because her friends heart was breaking. Haruka turned into the driveway that lead up to the giant house. She looked at Michiru who had managed to pull herself together. "Will you go in with me?" Haruka nodded, she had wanted to go with her ever since she had spotted her, but not sure if it would be acceptable. Haruka hopped out of the car and ran around to open the door and help Michiru out. Closing the door she walked Michiru up to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The two girls approached the door, Michiru was breathing deeply as she tried to calm herself and regain her composure. She looked Haruka up and down, the tall blonde runner was looking as good as ever, she was nicely dressed, even if she had just been outside shoveling snow and hopefully her mother was upset enough she would overlook any indicators that Haruka was a girl. Haruka raised her hand to knock at the door, but Michiru pulled it down and pulled out her key to unlock the door. Before they entered they brushed off their shoes and walked in removing their boots. A maid came hurrying to the door to take the women's coats. Haruka eyed Michiru to make sure she was invited to stay, to intrude in such a sensitive time, Michiru's eyes begged her to stay. Haruka silenced her phone in her pocket, knowing if her father came home and she was not there he would be furious. As the maid hung the coats Michiru guided Haruka into the house, it was not much bigger than the house Haruka had grown up in and it appeared to have a similar layout. A shrill woman's voice echoed through the house as she appeared at the top of the stairs.  
"Michiru, where have you been?" Haruka heard Michiru's deep breath.  
"Hello Auntie, how was your drive?" The politeness sounded just as faked as Haruka's when she spoke with her father.  
"It was awful, my brother has passed away." Michiru nodded.  
"He was my father, we will miss him." Michiru's Aunt met them half way down the stairs, they hugged even though it was uncomfortably forced. "Have you seen mother yet?" Michiru asked.  
"She is in her room, I set her to preparing herself to make arrangements." Michiru nodded. "So, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Michiru turned around remembering that Haruka was right behind her.  
"I am sorry Auntie, this is Haruka a friend from school that lives just down the street." Haruka made to reach out for a hand shake, but instead she was offered an hand to be kissed. Fortunately Haruka caught on quickly enough she did not miss a beat in bowing her head to kiss the older woman's hand.  
"I appreciate your kindness in bringing Michiru home, will you stay with us for tea?" Haruka looked at Michiru and then back at her Aunt.  
"It would be a pleasure. I will need to call home so someone knows where I am, if you will excuse me." The Aunt nodded, granting Haruka a chance to head back downstairs and into the hall to use her phone. Her mother answered and listened carefully, granting her permission to stay however long she needed to. Haruka returned to the stairs to stand by Michiru, she longed to reach out and touch her hand, to hold it so that she could strengthen the beautiful woman who was acting so strong. Haruka was soon off in her own little daydream, where her and Michiru were the only two people in the world and they had all the time in the world. Haruka awoke from her day dream as Michiru's offered her a seat. Haruka looked around the room and had noticed the tea was on the table, but Michiru's Aunt was waiting, Haruka sought her cue from Michiru who nodded to her. Haruka moved forward and poured the tea in each of the four cups, before she could continue however Michiru jumped to her feet indicationing she should do the same. Haruka jumped to her feet as she noticed the beautiful older woman enter the room.  
"Mother," Michiru moved to hug her mother, again it was forced, but Michiru led her mother to the couch where the two women took their seats. "This is my friend Haruka, she lives just down the street from here." Haruka handed the lady a cup of tea with one lump of sugar on Michiru's gesture. The woman took it with shaking hands.  
"I am terribly sorry for your loss." The older woman nodded.  
"It is nice to meet you Haruka, thank you." Haruka offered Michiru's aunt the next cup with two lumps of sugar. Michiru was signalling her quietly, but she did not need Michiru to tell her how to prepare her cup of tea. Haruka did not even look as she stuck three lumps and a hint of milk, stirring it three times beforei before handing Michiru the cup, before taking her own.  
"Haruka, will you be staying in town for the holidays?" Mrs. Kaioh asked.  
"Yes ma'am," Haruka answered.  
"Good, good, Michiru is going through a rough time right now. She needs a good friend and a shoulder. I am glad she has found one. You are welcome here when ever."  
"Thank you ma'am." Haruka grinned, Michiru moved her hand to touch Haruka's leg as she sipped her tea, Haruka touched her hand reassuring and could feel warmth filling her body.

Haruka took a deep breath before she turned the door knob, she had spent the entire afternoon at Michiru's house and was now late for dinner. Opening the door she was met by one of there many maids, she helped Haruka off with her coat as Haruka kicked off her shoes and slipped on her indoor shoes. She then walked intently and cautiously towards the dinning room where she entered. Her brother, sister, mother and father all looked up from the end of the table where they were eating. Haruka's father stood up, Haruka braced for the blow;  
"Haruka, come here my daughter." Haruka walked towards the head of the table noticing that her seat on the right hand side of her father had been left open and her place set.  
"Father," she sighed in relief, "I am so sorry to be late. Please forgive me." Her father nodded as he embraced her tightly.  
"Your mother told me, one of your school friends lost her father today. How is she?" Haruka smiled as she moved to take her seat as rightful heir to her father's business.  
"She will make it, I think, thank you for being so understanding." The servents brought her out a dish and set it before her.  
"You stick by her, and make sure she has everything she needs. Friends are very important Haruka." Haruka nodded as she took a bite of food. Her brother winked at her from across the table next to their mother.  
"I will father." She knew he was watching her carefully, her every move had always been managed carefully.  
"Well then now that we have settled that tell me about your new school, are we going to stay enrolled in this one?" Haruka bowed her head as she took another bite of her soup.  
"I am truly enjoying it father, it is a fine school. Although I still feel an all girls school is a bit excessive." Haruka smirked as she took another bite and caught her brother's eye.  
"Now Ruka, boys seem to be the problem at the other schools so it only makes since we eliminate the distraction." Haruka nodded again, not wishing to argue the matter. In fact boys were the problem at the other schools, they were all jealous that Haruka's good looks had turned all the girls' heads.  
"Yes father, I understand, tell me then how is the company?" Turning the conversation to the company was a safer topic, Haruka and her brother both understood the business well, they had grown up as board members. Haruka yawned as they entered desert.  
"It sounds as if you have had a long day, maybe you should go up to bed after dinner." Haruka's mother suggested.  
"Thank you mother, I will. The funeral for Michiru's father is tomorrow so I will be gone all day. Her mother asked that I keep her company."  
"Do what you must, just keep in touch." Haruka nodded and as she finished her dessert she excused herself from the table and headed to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Not my characters. comment for more

Chapter 5: Confession

Haruka let the shower run over her, her mind was completely distracted by the day she had managed to have. Although Michiru was upset and the circumstances were not the best, she had managed to have an entire day one on one with the woman she dreamed about day and night. Now if only she could share how she felt, if Michiru would return the feelings that swelled inside of her whenever Michiru spoke or walked by. Haruka gave a deep sigh as she turned off the water and dressed. Haruka moved to sit in her window, the large bay window that overlooked the rest of the community. Her phone turned over in her hand, she jumped when it vibrated, she had not been expecting it. Haruka grinned as she saw the number and the picture appear on her phone. She slid the screen to answer the call and put it up against her ear;  
"Hey girl, what's wrong?" Haruka listened carefully, somewhat relieved that there were no tears left in Michiru's voice.  
"My mother and aunt love you, they think you are the best thing that ever happened to me." Haruka laughed relieved to hear about her approval. "There is just one thing." Haruka paused holding her breath. "They think you are a boy, as in my boyfriend." Haruka laughed again.  
"So I can come to the wake then?" Haruka asked cautiously.  
"Of course, I kind of need you there. You are my shoulder to lean on, only..." Haruka was swelling with emotion as she focused in on the first part of Michiru's sentence, she almost missed the hesitation in Michiru's voice, but caught it before her imagination could run completely wild.  
"What do you need? Tell me, whatever it is I will do it." Haruka hoped she had not missed more than a second. Michiru made a funny noise on the other side of the phone. "It's okay, I promise not to laugh." Michiru took a deep breath.  
"Well I have had a difficult time with my mother and Aunt, they are not exactly fond of the idea..." Michiru tried hard to think herself around the question, she did not want to frighten Haruka away by being to blunt and upfront.  
"Go on," Haruka's heart was sinking minute by minute.  
"They disagree and try to discourage my interest in other women, could you come dressed like a boy to the wake? Maybe borrow your brother's clothes?" Haruka could not believe what she was hearing. She never would have imagined in all the days that she had known Michiru for her to say something like that. In that instant Haruka's heart was flying, and her imagination running away. "I'm sorry, that was akward, forget I said anything, I just need to go now, see you at school." Michiru was horrified at the words that had spilled from her mouth, only twice before had she ever given way to the feelings she had inside, her disinterest in men.  
"No wait," Haruka finally found her voice, Michiru moved the phone back to her ear. "Whatever you need from me, that's what I promised and that's what I meant." Michiru gave a sigh of relief.  
"You mean it? You are not scared of me?" Haruka laughed lightening her mood and expressing some of her emotions, but then realized they were having a serious conversation.  
"I mean what I say and I say what I mean. Why would I be scared of you?"  
"Well," Michiru hesitated, for the first time in her life she felt free to express her opinion and beliefs. "Most girls when I tell them that I like them run away from me, or act like I have some kind of disease." Michiru was shaking, but for some reason she felt that Haruka was listening, that she was truly caring for her. "They treat me like the plague." Haruka wanted so badly to shout out and laugh, but refrained, when Michiru paused Haruka finally felt that she could speak without shouting.  
"Since we are being honest with each other, Michiru," Haruka took a deep breath. "I think you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, ever since I first laid eyes on you..." Haruka trailed off, she had for once run out of words. The two girls sat on opposite sides of the phone quietly, there hearts were leaping and emotions running incredibly high.  
"I need to now, I hear my aunt coming up the stairs." Michiru broke the silence first, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"I can hardly wait." Haruka muttered back into the phone, and quietly more to herself than to Michiru. "I love you."  
"Me too," Haruka heard the beautiful goddess whisper back into the phone. "Good night."  
"Good night." Haruka heard the tone that signaled the phone had been hung up. Her heart was soaring as she threw herself on the bed and drifted into a deep sleep that was untroubled by the raised voices that had stirred outside.

Haruka took a deep breath and straightened her outfit, before ringing the doorbell. The maid opened the door dressed entirely in black and bowed as Haruka walked in. She removed her shoes and her jacket before entering the rest of the house. Michiru was standing in the door way, looking gorgeous as always, her aqua hair the only color in the sea of black. Haruka walked towards her and placed her arm confidently around Michiru's shoulders pulling her in. Michiru leaned her head on Haruka's shoulder, tears silently pouring from her eyes. Michiru's aunt and mother approached the two women. Haruka bowed as her brother would have at the wake and offered the older women her condolenceses.  
"Thank you, you are a good young man, you could not have entered our family at a better time." Haruka nodded quietly, keeping her mouth shut was the best way not to give away her true nature and causing a scene would no be approiate at this time. Serval other family members and business men walked by giving Michiru there condolenceses and the whole time Michiru continued to hold Haruka's hand tight, keeping her close, both were longing to continue the converstation from the night before. Finally everyone had left, leaving Haruka, Michiru, her mother and her aunt. The maid brought out some tea and Haruka made as if to excuse herself and leave, however Michiru's mother held up her hand. "Please Haruka, you have been good to us these past two days and it is clear that you care for Michiru. Won't you stay for tea, there is some things we need to discuss with Michiru and I believe she would feel better if another was here." Haruka nodded and moved back towards her chair and the tea. Michiru sat up properly, she was intent on hearing what ever it was that her aunt and mother were going to announce. Haruka poured each a cup of tea and prepared it quietly, presenting Michiru's mother with the first cup, then her aunt, then Michiru and upon sitting down herself.  
"Mother, there is something we need to discuss today?" Michiru looked confused.  
"Yes, this is very improatnat and it cannot wait any longer." Michiru's mother put her cup down and so did her aunt, both leaned forward. "There is something I need to tell you and you need to listen carefully." Michiru put her cup down and leaned forward.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Haruka poured each of the women a cup of tea and served them in turn. She sat back down and could feel the weight of the situation increasing. The four women sipped their tea quietly for a moment before "Mother, is there something we need to discuss today?" Michiru looked confused.  
"Yes, this is very improatnat and it cannot wait any longer." Michiru's mother put her cup down and so did her aunt, both leaned forward. "There is something I need to tell you and you need to listen carefully." Michiru put her cup down and leaned forward. Her mother took a deep breath, "I am not your real mother." Michiru looked taken aback, but she did not say a word. "I was the Vice President of your father's company, after you were born your mother..." she paused before turning direction, "I had always loved your father, so I stepped in to help take care of him and by taking care of him I agreed to take care of you." Michiru was still speechless as her Aunt started,  
"If you sign these papers here, you will be considered an emancipated youth. Your father has had them drawn up for years now, changing them each year for you to be taken care of. They are his wishes, we have not altered them. Half of everything your father owned will become yours. His investments are yours now to manage, while Suzanna will take control of his company, you will be considered her silent partner. As the comapany grows you will be taken care of, just like your father wished." Michiru nodded as she reached out to take the papers. She looked them over quickly, still in shock.  
"You may be required to attend differnt parties and events to show a caring face, but I will run the business. You trust me right." Michiru smiled.  
"Of course," Michiru's voice was surprisingly stead.  
"Michiru," her step-mother spoke, "I have always cared about you, I always will. You can not take care of someone all these years and not care about them, but honestly children was never something I imagined, never truly wanted. I think you will be better off without me, you are a smart, brilliant young woman. I believe you will go far." Haruka could not believe what she was hearing.  
"I understand," Michiru's voice was very steady. "You can stop trying to justify your abandoment, I understand." She paused, "And I agree." She picked up the pen and signed where it was indicated.  
"You are taking this just like the young lady your father has raised you to be." Michiru's Aunt smiled proudly, relieved that the sticky situation had been adverted. She picked up her tea again and sipped it. Haruka was still in shock at what had transpired, but was brought back from her shock when Michiru touched her hand softly.  
"I wish you all the best Suzanna, I hope we can be friendly aquantiances who shared a strong and common bond." Michiru smiled as she finished her tea. Suzanna stood up and so did Michiru, they hugged, it was the first genuine hug that Haruka had witnessed and there seemed to be relief in the air. She sipped her tea as she knew nothing else.  
"I will have the servents pack and deliver your things to you in a timely fashion, meanwhile I will have them remove my personal effects from this house. It is all yours." Michiru smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you Suzanna," Michiru paused as she made to excuse herself, "You did a good job." Suzanna returned Michiru's smile and nodded. "Auntie, thank you for your help, I hope you have a better trip home than you did coming." Her aunt nodded.  
"Keep it touch Michiru, we are all we have left." Michiru nodded.  
"If I might be excused, the day has taken its toll on me and I need some rest.  
"Of course dear, goodnight." Haruka put her cup down and stood up. "Haruka, try not to stay to late."  
"Haruka, would you mind seeing me up to my room?"  
"Yes ma'am, it was a pleasure meeting you two, I'm sorry for your loss and I'm sorry our meeting could not have been under better circumstances." Haruka nodded as Michiru reached for her hand to drag her along, the two girls left the room. Michiru pulled Haruka up the stairs and down the hall towards her room. Haruka at first had thought the young girl was crying, but could now feel excitment in Michiru's step. Michiru pulled Haruka in through the door and shut. Before Haruka knew what was going on Michiru was kissing her, running her hands through her hair and over her back full on kissing her. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru and embraced her firmly. Michiru pulled back to catch her breath.  
"You mean it?" Haruka asked, this was the first time she had not initiated the moment. Michiru just grinned widley and moved to kiss Haruka once more, slowly unbuttoning her top. Haruka breathed out as Michiru started moving her mouth down Haruka's neck. "Your Aunt and Step-Mother are still here." Haruka was nervous, she had promised herself that she would not hurt Michiru by moving this fast, even though everything in her wanted this.  
"No, they aren't those papers said they would leave immediately."  
"And you are not upset?" Haruka was telling herself to stop talking, but it just kept spilling out. Michiru stepped back,  
"Where your family demands interaction, my family has always valued independence and solitude. We are only together when absolutely necessary." Haruka nodded. "Satisfied now, or would you like me to spill my whole life story and we just skip the fun stuff." Haruka shook her head and moved to pull Michiru closer to her, kissing her passionately to stop her from talking. Haruka's hands found the buttons on Michiru's clothing faster than Michiru, the room alive with emotion.

Songo walked out the door with a small backpack in his hand for his sister. Her knew she had not actually come home, but at least she had called their father to let him know she would be late and not to hold dinner. Songo walked around the corner of the house, there was a loose stone in the fence, he pulled it out and slid in the bag, then covered it up, before setting out on his morning run. Haruka came around the corner, fortunately Michiru's limo driver had picked her up and dropped her off, so she would not have to cover for her car still being warm. Haruka changed quickly and stuffed her other clothing back in the brick, she would retrieve it after the house was clear, or Songo would. Haruka rounded the corner and took off on her jog. She was alive and free, she was happy and content. Her run was the best one she had ever experienced and as she rounded the corner she saw her father, and her brother sitting outside on the porch, a glass of orange juice waiting for her and her winter jacket. Haruka took her jacket and juice before taking her seat next to her father on his other side. This is what she knew, this was a typical morning for her and as long as she played her part he would never know that she was happy.  
"How is your friend doing?"  
"She is handling the news well, processing a lot of information." Haruka did not know what more to say, but it seemed to satisfy her father.  
"When she is ready, we would love to have her over for dinner."  
"I would like that as well." Haruka noticed that Songo was grinning ear to ear, clearly he was not as good at keeping secrets as Haruka, but she had learned secercy from her father, it was a number one business skill.  
"Did you know that Neptune Research Incorperation's owner and president passed away this week as well?" Haruka nodded,  
"Actually father, my friend is his daughter." Her father looked at her curiously.  
"He was a good man, but a very hard business man. We were never able to settle on a contract to partner with them, making us competetors."  
"Well father, Suzanna, the woman who use to be his VP fourteen years ago is returning to the company to run it now." Haruka's father thought long and hard on this information, clearly it was good news for him, Haruka was hoping she had not done something wrong by releasing the information.  
"That is some good information, although she is just as sharp as he is, I remember her, she stopped working to take care of him and his daughter on a more personal level. So now she is coming back, well she most definetly ensured her position." Haruka and Songo both grinned, they knew the sound of joy in her father's voice. Silently, allowing her father to think, he finished his orange juice and pushed himself to his feet, picking up his briefcase.  
"Do make it to dinner tonight, you have been home almost a week and I feel I have not even seen you." Haruka nodded.  
"Yes father," Haruka smiled as he left to climb into his already heating car. Haruka waved as he pulled out of the driveway. When she turned from watching him leave she saw Songo's face grinning at her.  
"So?" He asked intently.  
"It was a great night, we were perfect together." Songo smiled he could tell his sister was really happy.  
"Did ya'll do it?" Haruka looked at her brothr's hungry face.  
"If you are trying to imagine it, please stop. I am your sister." Songo nodded and shook his head trying to rid the image stuck in his head. "You are perverted." Haruka stood up looking at her watch. "Let's go meet mother and sister for breakfast." Songo nodded and stood up following his sister into the house.  
"So are you two an item now?" Haruka smiled,  
"Yes, we are." Sango looked at his sister who took a deep breath. "She is more than I ever could have imagined and more. I want you to meet her." Songo nodded.  
"I want to meet her. Any chance she has a straight sister?" Haruka laughed as her brother smirked, the two entered the dinning room and greeted their mother and sister.


End file.
